Prosthetic heart valves have been used for many years to treat cardiac valvular disorders. The native heart valves (such as the aortic, pulmonary, tricuspid and mitral valves) serve critical functions in assuring the forward flow of an adequate supply of blood through the cardiovascular system. These heart valves can be rendered less effective by congenital, inflammatory, or infectious conditions. Such conditions can eventually lead to serious cardiovascular compromise or death. For many years the definitive treatment for such disorders was the surgical repair or replacement of the valve during open heart surgery.
More recently a transvascular technique has been developed for introducing and implanting a prosthetic heart valve using a flexible catheter in a manner that is less invasive than open heart surgery. In this technique, a prosthetic valve is mounted in a crimped state on the end portion of a flexible catheter and advanced through a blood vessel of the patient until the valve reaches the implantation site. The valve at the catheter tip is then expanded to its functional size at the site of the defective native valve, such as by inflating a balloon on which the valve is mounted. Alternatively, the valve can have a resilient, self-expanding stent or frame that expands the valve to its functional size when it is advanced from a delivery sheath at the distal end of the catheter.
Balloon-expandable valves are commonly used for treating heart valve stenosis, a condition in which the leaflets of a valve (e.g., an aortic valve) become hardened with calcium. The hardened leaflets provide a good support structure on which the valve can be anchored within the valve annulus. Further, the catheter balloon can apply sufficient expanding force to anchor the frame of the prosthetic valve to the surrounding calcified tissue. There are several heart conditions, however, that do not involve hardened valve leaflets but which are still desirably treated by valve replacement. For example, aortic insufficiency (or aortic regurgitation) occurs when an aortic valve does not close properly, allowing blood to flow back into the left ventricle. One cause for aortic insufficiency is a dilated aortic annulus, which prevents the aortic valve from closing tightly. In such cases, the leaflets are usually too soft to provide sufficient support for a balloon-expandable prosthetic valve. Additionally, the diameter of the aortic annulus may continue to vary over time, making it dangerous to install a prosthetic valve that is not reliably secured in the valve annulus. Mitral insufficiency (or mitral regurgitation) involves these same conditions but affects the mitral valve.
Self-expanding prosthetic valves are sometimes used for replacing defective native valves with non-calcified leaflets. Self-expanding prosthetic valves, however, suffer from a number of significant drawbacks. For example, once a self-expanding prosthetic valve is placed within the patient's defective heart valve (e.g., the aorta or mitral valve), it continues to exert an outward force on the valve annulus. This continuous outward pressure can cause the valve annulus to dilate further, exacerbating the condition the valve was intended to treat. Additionally, when implanting a self-expanding valve, the outward biasing force of the valve's frame tends to cause the valve to be ejected very quickly from the distal end of a delivery sheath.
The size of the prosthetic valve to be implanted into a patient can also be problematic when treating aortic or mitral insufficiency. Specifically, the size of a prosthetic valve used to treat aortic or mitral insufficiency is typically larger than a prosthetic valve used to treat aortic or mitral stenosis. This larger valve size makes the delivery procedure much more difficult.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and apparatus for delivering expandable prosthetic heart valves (e.g., balloon-expandable prosthetic valves). Embodiments of the methods, systems, and apparatus desirably can be used to replace native heart valves that do not have calcified leaflets (e.g., aortic valves suffering from aortic insufficiency). Furthermore, embodiments of the methods, systems, and apparatus desirably enable precise and controlled delivery of the prosthetic valves.